Apuestas, Citas y Peleas
by Xion-chan 14
Summary: Si tan solo su hermano mayor no hubiera sido tan cobarde, el no estaría ante la chica que ama con tacones y labial cereza. [Azules]


Intente hacer un one-shot pero más parece un capítulo extra luego de un final de los rojos LOL! Pero aún así lo hice con amor. Probablemente un total fuera de personaje pero meh, lo intente

 **¿Oneshot? Por una maldita apuesta**

Maldijo el día en que había apostado contra Butch y Buttercup, y todo por el cobarde de Brick que no se había declarado primero, ¡POR FAVOR! Solo tenía que decir "Blossom, quieres ser mi novia, te prometo que el teatrito que me monte con Princesa solo era para conseguir dinero (sin robar) e ir contigo a estudiar a Alemania" o algo así, pero ¡no! El muy cobarde había esperado a montar todo un megadrama en donde media ciudad se había destruido y ella se le había declarado entre lágrimas. Y ahora él estaba sufriendo las consecuencias avanzando entre las calles con una lista de compras y esos estúpidos tacones. ¿Cómo las mujeres podían caminar con eso? Aunque debía admitir que no se veía tan mal... Esa peluca rubia ondulada enmarcaba su perfecto maquillaje que con un labial color cereza hacia que más de uno se fijará más en sus labios que en su notable falta de pecho y el vestido que dejaba ver sus no muy musculosas piernas eran la cereza del pastel. Debía admitir que el si se daba, claro, en un antro y de noche (no era muy su tipo).

Pero al menos no se veía tan mal como lo hubiera hecho Butch de perder. Pero en verdad el merecía reírse de su hermano, ¿Que no era suficiente odio por parte del destino el que su adorable novia no le hubiese hablado desde que ella le reclamo su comportamiento y le dijo que no los entendía porque ellas siempre habían tenido todo en bandeja de plata, y que no les era fácil seguir las reglas o el obtener las cosas como ellas, ¿Se arrepentía? No, y ello le había llevado a no saber nada de ella en ya casi una semana. Aunque bueno... Tampoco era como si se perdiera de mucho. En esas dos semanas no había logrado el besarle, ¿¡Qué tipo de noviazgo era eso!?

Así que ahí estaba ante el anteriormente embelesado por su belleza y ahora asustado por su voz chico de la tienda de discos. Y es que la lista de mandados aunque con solo 6 cosas que hacer y ya llevaba 5 parecía nunca acabar, y es que cada cosa era atravesando la ciudad y no habían faltado niños señalándolo, pubertos pidiéndole su número y piropos en la calle. Suspiró resignado y lanzó el disco en su carro; al menos no le habían obligado a andar en bici o en autobús o peor aún ¡Volar con vestido! No entendía como las chicas lo hacían. Pero en fin, no se podía hacer mucho.

Condujo hasta la Heladería por el último pedido 4 botes de helado. Compraría alguno con pasas para Butch y quizás uno de yogurt para Buttercup, no contaba como venganza pero, tampoco era lo suyo. Eso de ser malo, ello le había llevado a años de bullying con sus hermanos. Pero eso sí, cuando le habían necesitado para poder declararse a sus ahora novias ahí estaban pidiéndole consejos. Entro al lugar y se dirigió al despacho, en donde tras pedir fue directo a la caja, una sonriente chica rubia y de ojos azules le atendió.

–Son 60 con 49– escucho la voz tras el monitor, quien al ver su rostro inmediatamente hablo –¿Boomer?–

–Usted señorita me debió confundir con alguien más.– hablo con la voz más aguda que pudo mientras se cubría el rostro con el cabello y se apresuraba a pagar.

La chica observó las manos de quién pagaba, esa no era una mano de una mujer, sin tomar en cuenta la pulsera café con cuentas azules que reposaba en su muñeca.

–Y yo que quería decirle que mi turno termina en 30 minutos, que me esperara e íbamos a ver una película, sabe, no hemos tenido una cita desde que nos peleamos– sonrió la chica. –y yo quería bueno... Reconciliarnos...

–...Te espero en la fuente. –Puntualizo el chico mientras tomaba el pedido y se iba de ahí.

Su pequeña novia solo sonrió. Y siguió atendiendo a las demás personas.

Saliendo de su trabajo fue a buscar a su novio, quien en esos momentos se encontraba sentado al margen de la fuente viendo aburrido su celular.

–Hola preciosa te gustaría ir a robar un banco y luego comer helados– dijo la chica con la voz más Macha qué pudo mientras le abrazaba –Tú una chica buena y yo chico malo grrr–

–Lo siento tengo novia– contesto pensando en que algo de relación tendría esa forma de coquetear con su Hermano, probablemente Buttercup se había burlado de este o algo así, ella solo sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

–Ella no lo sabrá, solo lo sabremos tú, yo y quizás media saltadilla– una risa nasal por parte de el se escuchó.

–La última vez que a alguien de su familia se enojó se destruyó media ciudad –

–jajaja, tienes razón. – rompió el teatro que montaban.

– y ¿Que haces trabajando ahí?–

–Desde que hablamos me di cuenta de que tenías razón, así que opté para trabajar y comprarme algunas cosas que quería, así que lo siento por lo que dije...–

–oh, pues... Perdonada– comento el con un poco de superioridad.

–Si, pero ahora que lo eh vivido creo que podré reclamarte.

–Para hacer eso creo que debes de dejar más comodidades de las que crees. – comento mientras se le acercaba para besarla.

– Y tú qué me dices. ¿Porque estás tan bella?– ella se alejó para apreciarle mejor

–Una apuesta con Butch y Buttercup– se alzó de hombros.

–Pues vaya que saben maquillar, ese labial es precioso–

–Es de cereza... ¿Quieres probarlo?–

–No, no, no, nunca podría besar a una chica tan guapa, mejor veamos la película– Bubbles se levantó mientras se alejaba, pero sin percatarse el le tomo de la muñeca y la acerco a él para darle un beso en los labios. Dejándole sin palabras.

–Oh mira, en ti también luce bien este color– comento con toda tranquilidad mientras se alejaba. Notando las miradas sobre aquella peculiar pareja. El no tenía que perder... Pero ella... Bueno era otra historia, esperaba ansioso los titulares en donde dijeran que a la heroína le gustaban las tijeras.

Quizás no había Sido tan mala idea perder... Aunque de todas formas se vengaria... ¡Con helado derretido! A qué malo era. ¡Al menos por primera ves en le había logrado dar un beso! Lo sabía era patético, pero la chica si que era escurridiza. Bien... Quizás no había Sido tan buen día... Pero tenía que agradecerle a Buttercup por enviarle con ella.

Bonus

–Ya me preguntaba yo quien había heredado esos fetichismos de Him–

–Mira quien lo dice. La chica que se hizo pasar por mí y hasta comió una cucaracha–

–No es mi culpa que fueras tan poco malvado–

–Simplemente no puedo competir contra la maldad de mojojoja –

–Jajajajaja calmate Ediposo –

.,.,.,.,.,.

Weno, nunca habia escrito en este fandom, solo permanecia entre las sombras enviando reviews anónimos como una buena acosadora, pero mientras leeia un Butch x Buttercup me vino a la mente esto y pues… me puse a escribirlo en el camión xD. Asi que pueh, espero les haya gustado. Si algún día se me ocurre algo asi otra ves sin duda lo subo aquí, quizás otro oneshot de los verdes y un par de los rojos (siento una absurda conexión con ellos). Bueno, bye. Y recuerden nada de esto me pertenece, mas que la idea de la historia, no los personajes :D. bye bye


End file.
